


A Good Pet

by mmmdraco



Category: Love Mode
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good kitten knew his place and stayed there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Love Mode was not written by me! I only wrote this ficlet.

He was crying the first time Reiji saw him. He had no idea why, but that hadn't seemed important. He was trying to get away, though from what Reiji wouldn't know until much later. His girl at the time was pissed that he was leaving her and tried to hit him with a flower pot, of all things. She'd missed, and hit the boy.

The kid should have been okay immediately. It was a plastic pot and dry dirt, but the kid was probably half-starved, dehydrated, scared, and who knows what else. He picked the kid up when he didn't immediately come to and brought him to Kiichi. He should have known better, but he'd felt a bit of panic when shaking the kid didn't do a damned thing.

Now, he was Reiji's kitten. Little Naoya... Only, he wasn't so little. Compared to the men of the Aoe family, he was smaller, certainly, but when he rode Reiji's cock, or finally stood up for himself, he was manly somehow. Now, though, he was curled up nearly around his pillow and halfway onto Reiji's. He could wake the brat, sure, but he was always going through something. Let him have his sleep.

Takamiya was going through something of the same thing with his Izumi. He knew it only because the other man liked to come and tell him about it, or to just generally get in the damned way. Still, if it hadn't been for him, they might not have made it to this point.

He ran The Blue Boy, but had never sampled the wares. It wasn't his thing. He had his girls. They flocked to him and spread and it was all too easy. Naoya had been a challenge, but mostly of his willpower. He'd briefly been able to see the boy as a ward, but then he'd come home and see the boy sleeping on the couch, or waiting outside the door like a delivery man, and it became too much. He wanted the kid at his side, and wanted to see him grow into a man. 

He knew all too well not to ask for something like forever, but "for now" had seemed good with everyone but Naoya. How a little mistake managed to cause so many others that were really blessings in disguise... He couldn't be sure of tomorrow, or even the rest of today, but he'd found himself trying harder and harder lately to hold on to what was dear to him.

Maybe tomorrow, he'd finally agree to going shopping with Kiichi and buy something for Naoya... as long as it wasn't the engraved collar he'd pointed out at the pet store. A good kitten knew his place and stayed there. Naoya might not be quite to that level yet, but Reiji had hope. Finally.


End file.
